Talk:Holy Plain
Was like "zomg moar contributing!!11", then I proceeded to one-shot everything, including the boss group with Fatal Eclipse V >.< (Hit active target for 190k :l) Stigee 13:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Battle Strategy First off, the article states "More reinforcements will come after each round until you finish the mini boss." At least on the XBOX, this is not true. There is a finite numer of reinforcement groups. In fact, my preferred method of completing this battle is quite simple: stay back (do NOT approach the dragon) and fight the weaker units (the reinforcements) as they keep coming at you, turn after turn. After 3-4 reinforcement waves, they stop coming and the dragon group will be alone. Then you can approach it and take it head-on. PC Version No endless reinforcements on PC either, counted 85 chain after knocking out the last reinforcing squad. The last mini-boss will just sit there until you choose to approach. Netted 46784G in end spoils. BR 10 (had to use a trainer to fix a Dragon Liver issue, couldn't set it back to the 97 I had before, sporadic +9 ver) --Pubob 21:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mopped this one up @ BR 77, just use a tactic similar to the fight in "Ladies of the Bloody Alice," AoE spam for the easy win. Not really necessary though, since the enemies entrances are staggered, roughly 3 groups every turn after the boss appears, easy to knock em out before the next group closes in on you. I used 5 unions, with each leader having a Special Art, so that I could use Gae Bolg/Zeal's Virtue/Arcana if it was necessary, but it wasn't so yea. Total 87 enemies including the boss, ended in around 10 turns or less without any Special Arts at all - Zeyxr Immortal 01:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Is Battle Rank 84 too high for this part? I have 5 union nowOutcastNeedhelp 10:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) This battle was crazy long. After 87 chains, only the dragon's union was left. Took me 40 turns. None of it was very hard, but the battle took me about two hours. It probably would have taken a few fewer turns (maybe 5-10 less) if I wasn't trying to keep everyone alive constantly for the most skill/stat ups. I was BR 83, xbox 11:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : BR 83 and finished this battle within less than 10 turns. Rush spammed Blackout V 4 times, pretty much wiping the field clean. DevilHunter0413 03:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Easy Win Strategy This strategy is gauranteed success BUT there is a big problem with it, and that's sacrificing learning skills for an easy win. Anyway, here is it: First you need atleast 2 Characters Capable of casting Stealth, Rush with Snowblind Art or Pagus with Megalore Art. Put each Stealth caster in a different union, Rush(Snowblind) & Pagus(Megalore) should be union leaders. Pagus & Rush's unions should only have enough AP to cast Megalore and/or Snowblind, in other words it's not neccesery to maxout their union. In the first round cast Stealth on Pagus & Rush's unions and order other unions to standby. The next turn let your tank unions engage the enemies, and ALWAYS tell Rush & Pagus's union to standby. Now if you have enough AP and Low Morale, you'll get Megalore and/or Snowblind every turn. They always standby and spam Megalore and/or Snowblind. Although some other skills like Arcana works too... Parham6